Italy
by Jasmine1996
Summary: Damon and Elena go to Italy. They are in love and are as happy as ever.


**Chapter 1: Flashback**

Italy was beautiful. And so was the man standing next to her.

Elena stepped into the passenger side of the shiny black Ferrari that Damon had preordered so they could have their own car to travel around instead of renting one.

Damon started the engine and they where on there way to their hotel.

Damon's hand took hold of Elena's and he smiled warmly at her.

Elena smiled back.

She couldn't believe Damon and her were the only ones on this trip and that no one was tagging along to help them rescue anyone. Even Stefan.

Stefan.

Of course he was mad. Mad that Elena finally fessed up to loving more than one Salvatore brother.

Elena knew that it was history repeating itself, and she wished it didn't have to happen again but she couldn't control her feelings any longer.

So she told both Stefan and Damn that she both loved them.

They were shocked of course, even Damon couldn't believe his own ears.

Elena looked out the window.

She thought back to that night when every feeling she felt between them came out.

****FLASHBACK****

"I know you both are wondering why I'm so quiet." Elena said in barely then a whisper.

She looked up from staring down at her feet and took in the sight of the vampires looking at her expectantly.

Elena felt like the biggest bitch at what she was going to say in just a minute.

She didn't know what to expect but surely enough she thought about what had happened when Katherine was in this position.

Elena knew then what had happened after that slut had claimed her love for both of them and she shivered.

She knew and she didn't want that to happen ever again.

Stefan spoke up. "Elena you don't have to tell us now. I mean that if you are having second thoughts about something you should at least take a step back."

Stefan knew what was coming and he knew that Elena was scared.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

Elena.

His Elena was in falling for Damon. He couldn't believe his monster of a brother. Of course he had to mess around with all of the women Stefan had ever cared and loved. Stefan watched Elena walk towards him.

Elena stopped and said with a small smile on her lips "…I'm sorry Stefan but what I am about to say is something I have thought about and I think I should stop thinking about it and let it out already."

She saw Stefan's eyes go soft when he nodded.

"Stefan, I love you. You care so much for me and would do anything to keep me safe and alive." Elena smiled at her words. Stefan was everything and anything a girl could ever want but she could lie to herself anymore she knew what she had to say. She looked at Damon who had his eyes locked on her.

"Damon." Elena said with tears slowly creeping their way to shed in any second. "I never expected love to be a strong emotion. I always thought of it to be hard to find, and somehow I thought I would find it with someone who knew me inside and out."

Elena then moved over to Damon who was standing inches away.

When Elena reached him she slowly put her hands on his face.

Damon's heart stuttered. He loved it when she touched him. Feeling her soft, warm hands cup his face and hearing her soft voice say…

"…Damon you are different and that I what makes me want to be with you." Elena gulped, then continued. "And I need you. I love you."

Elena stepped back and looked at both her lovers.

"I love you both, and I can't believe I have done the same as Katherine had. I know that you both want me and I know I can't have you both, that's why I am going to go ahead and say who I want to be with."

Elena started to sob. She couldn't do this to Stefan. She couldn't break his heart. So of course she had to because her feelings for him were always going to be friendly after everything she had experienced with Damon.

Elena looked up and managed to give them both a genuine smile.

She walked back over to Stefan and pulled him into a warm embrace. She brought her head up from his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek and moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "Stefan…I'm… I'm…so sorry…"

****END OF FLASHBACK****

Elena blinked her eyes and stretched her neck.

She brought her head up to Damon's ear and said slowly and sensually "I love you."

**Well what do'ya guys think?? Please review if you want me to write the next chapter soon!**

**-Jasminexx**


End file.
